The Dandelion
by shin.pumpkin
Summary: Kisah cinta sederhana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih ragu dalam menyatakan hubungan mereka. Sungmin menggambarkan dirinya seperti bunga dandelion yang mencintai awannya. hadiah untuk Kyumin Shipper dihari Valentine. KyuMin. YAOI. NC. Warning!. a little bit Changmin-Jonghyun. Don't Like Don't Read. Happy Valentine's Day!


The Dandelion

REMAKE KYUMIN ver.

Author asli : Adhit D'thirteen (fb)

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Lee Jonghyun CN Blue, Victoria, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho

Valentine's Gift for Kyumin

YAOI, NC KyuMin, a little bit of ChangHyun

Rated : M

Enjoy!

.

.

.

_**Aku selalu terkagum oleh benda putih itu..**_

_**Yang tampak terlihat bagai dirimu..**_

...

.

.

.

.

Sosok lelaki dengan balutan kulit putih susu itu terbangun saat secercah cahaya mengganggu tidurnya. Membuka matanya perlahan menyesuaikan pengelihatan yang sedikit samar dalam mata sayunya. Tersenyum kecil saat sosok yang dicintainya mampu terlihat oleh iris mata cokelatnya. Wajah orang yang dicintainya tampak begitu tampan. Membuat senyum yang berada di bibir plumnya tak kunjung pudar.

"Apa begitu tampan.." suara yang terdengar berat itu mampu membuat namja cantik itu sedikit terperanjat. Dengan cepat Sungmin menutup matanya meski ia tahu itu akan sia – sia.

Kyuhyun, lelaki tampan itu terkekeh pelan. "Tidak perlu pura – pura tidur.." Kyuhyun mengusap surai dengan warna coffe tersebut, membuat sebuah getaran menyesakkan dalam dada Sungmin. Menghantarkan sebuah kehangatan dan rasa nyaman yang mampu membuat ia enggan membuka matanya.

"Buka matamu.. atau aku akan membangunkanmu dengan caraku." Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil, masih memandang wajah cantik yang setia menutup matanya. "Ahh..baiklah..satu.. dua.. ti.."

Sungmin membuka matanya tepat sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sungmin menatap terkejut Kyuhyun yang berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengannya. Terlebih lagi saat dirasa sebuah kehangatan membalut bibirnya. Ya, benar.. Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin.

"Emmpphhtt.." Kyuhyun mengulum bibir Sungmin lembut, dan entah sejak kapan kini Kyuhyun tengah berada diatas Sungmin. Mencium Sungmin dengan pelan namun menuntut. Membuat Sungmin tanpa sadar terhanyut dalam ciuman pagi itu dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir Sungmin pelan dan melepaskan pagutan mereka. Menatap Sungmin yang tengah mengatur nafasnya terengah.

"Haah.. akuhh hh sudah hh bangunhh.." Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Lalu?" Sungmin mengembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Kenapahh masih menciumkuh?" tanyanya.

"Kukira kau menikmatinya.." mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, ia ingin sekali menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, terlebih adalah wajahnya. Dengan cepat ia mendorong Kyuhyun agar menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh keras dan menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

"Emmh, kau sangat menggemaskan Sungminnie.." Ucap Kyuhyun gemas.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin pelan.

"Hmm?" sahut Kyuhyun yang tengah menghirup aroma rambut Sungmin, mempererat pelukannya sembari mengais aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Sungmin.

"Bukankah sebentar lagi hari Valentine.. Kau tidak mau merayakannya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah itu hanya buang – buang waktu?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya disaat ia merasakan pelukan Sungmin sedikit merenggang.

"Bukankah hari valentine adalah hari yang penuh kasih sayang.. dan.. ini sudah 1 tahun.." Sungmin berucap lirih pada akhir kalimatnya. Memberikan kesan ragu dan kesedihan yang seakan mengambang.

"Ming.."

"Saranghae.." Kyuhyun terpaku saat Sungmin kembali mengucapkan kalimat cinta tersebut. Entahlah, apa lagi yang ia tunggu. Ia mencintai Sungmin, ia sadar akan itu. Namun lidahnya seakan kelu, mengingat jika cinta mereka adalah kesalahan. Kesalahan? Apakah benar ini adalah kesalahan?

Melihat tak ada reaksi dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin kini hanya dapat tersenyum pedih dengan samar. Melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dan beranjak dari posisi tidurnya. "Kyu.. bukankah kita ada kuliah pagi. Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu ne.." Sungmin berucap dengan nada yang ceria. Bukan, melainkan dibuat ceria, dan Kyuhyun tahu akan hal itu.

"1 tahun ya.. Mianhae.. Sungmin-ah.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih memandang kosong sembari menopang dagunya, memandang beberapa mahasiswa yang tengah berlalu lalang dengan kesibukan mereka. Memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi, entah sudah berapa kali Sungmin mengatakan cintanya. Dan entah sudah berapa kali pula Kyuhyun membisu. Sebuah sentuhan mengejutkan pada bahunya membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Hei, kau terlihat tidak begitu baik?" Changmin, pria bersuara tinggi itu kini mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Kyuhyun dan mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun yang entah kemana. Ikut melihat beberapa mahasiswa yang terlihat sibuk dengan urusan mereka. Mereka kini tengah berada di halaman kampus.

"Ya.. memang tidak baik.." Kyuhyun berucap dengan nada mengeluh didalamnya.

"Sungmin..?" Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. tersenyum kecil saat tebakannya tepat sasaran.

"Changmin-ah, apa yang harus dilakukan dua orang pria di hari valentine?" Changmin menahan senyumannya saat melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang lebih kearah frustasi. Itu sedikit menggelikan mengingat Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang menyebalkan.

"Ya! Kau bahkan belum membalas cintanya." Kyuhyun terdiam kehilangan kata. Ucapan Changmin yang sangat mengena membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Changmin. Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut Kyuhyun kini mengangguk ragu. "Lalu apa yang kau tunggu?" Changmin sedikit meninggikan suaranya, entah karena apa Changmin merasa sedikit gemas melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang plin – plan.

"Min.. kau tahu bukan jika aku dan Sungmin sama – sama pria." Changmin menghela nafas jengah.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Memang kenapa, aku dan Jonghyun juga sama – sama pria. Kau tahu?" Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. "Jika aku adalah Sungmin, aku sudah jauh – jauh hari pergi dan meninggalkan sebuah tendangan di milikmu." Kyuhyun dengan reflek menutupi selangkangannya, membayangkan sebuah tendangan keras yang.. uukkh, sungguh mengerikan.

Changmin tertawa puas dan berdiri dari duduknya, melangkahkan kaki menjauh. Namun panggilan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. "Changmin-ah, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

.

.

.

-Sungmin PoV-

Aku berjalan sedikit tergesa melewati koridor kampus. Dan kini aku berhenti pada samping pintu tempat dimana para mahasiswa keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ekor mataku mengawasi setiap wajah tersebut, mencari sosoknya yang kurindukan.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Aku sedikit berteriak saat dirinya keluar dari kelas bisnisnya. Mengembangkan senyum saat Kyuhyun kini tengah berada didepanku.

"Kau menjemputku?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ani! Aku tidak sengaja lewat." aku berjalan dengan diikuti Kyuhyun disampingku yang entah karena apa sedang terkekeh. "Kenapa tertawa?" aku berhenti tepat didepannya dengan wajah kesalku. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mengusap peluh didahiku dengan punggung tangannya. Dan hal itu membuat tubuhku menegang, debaran ini kembali terasa.

"Fakulitas Seni dan Bisnis sangat jauh bodoh.. Lain kali jangan berlari dan tunggu aku yang menjemputmu. Mengerti?!" Aku kini hanya dapat mengangguk patuh, bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa mengetahuinya. Benarkah Kyuhyun akan menjemputku?! Memikirkan hal itu membuatku tanpa sadar mengembangkan senyumku. "Jangan tersenyum sendiri seperti itu. Kau terlihat menyeramkan. Haha" Kyuhyun berlalu melewatiku dengan tawa mengejeknya.

"YA! Apanya yang menyeramkan?!" Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan, berbalik dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Ayo.." dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar saat bersamanya, aku menggenggam tangan hangat itu. Tangan hangat yang menggenggamku, hingga aku seakan tak dapat lepas dalam kebimbangannya.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berdiri di balkon apartement Kyuhyun, melihat sekumpulan awan putih dengan warna orange yang membias. Kini kurasakan sebuah pelukan hangat di tubuhku, dan aku tahu pasti siapa yang memberikan kehangatan ini. Kehangatan yang menyelimutiku hingga aku tenggelam didalamnya.

"Melihat apa hm?" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan menundukkan kepalanya dan menyesap leherku pelan.

"Awan.. mau mendengarkan ceritaku?" aku menolehkan kepalaku dan langsung disambut oleh sebuah kecupan singkat dibibirku. Dengan cepat aku kembali menghadap kedepan, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang mengabur dipipiku. Kudengar sebuah kekehan dibelakangku, dan dengan kesal aku menyikut perutnya dengan sikuku.

"Ah.. sakit Ming! Hehe, aku mau dengar ceritamu." Kyuhyun menempatkan kepalanya pada bahuku. Membuat debaran samar di jantungku samakin meningkat.

"Pada suatu hari, ada sebuah bunga dandelion yang begitu mengagumi awan. Dia selalu melihat kearah langit dan melihat benda putih yang nampak sangat halus itu. Setiap hari dengan polos.. bukan melainkan bodoh ia selalu menunggu awan itu untuk dimilikinya. Bunga itu terus mendambakan hal yang begitu jauh, meski nampak jelas dimatanya. Bukankah itu sangat bodoh?" aku berhenti bercerita dan melihat Kyuhyun menatap pada sekumpulan awan yang berjalan pelan. aku tidak mengerti tatapan apa yang terkandung didalamnya.

"Apakah bunga dandelion itu tidak bosan?" tanyanya, masih menatap lekat sekumpulan awan tersebut.

"Menurut dandelion, melihat awan tersebut adalah sebuah kebahagiaan." Ucapku dengan kembali menatap awan yang mulai dipenuhi warna orange disekelilingnya.

"Apakah bunga itu tidak lelah?" tanyanya lagi, aku menghela nafas dan tersenyum kosong.

"Entahlah. Aku belum tahu akhir ceritanya. Tapi kukira.. ia mulai lelah." Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhku hingga aku berhadapan dengannya, meletakkan kedua tanggannya di pagar penyangga seakan memenjara tubuhku.

"Kenapa dandelion itu menyukai awan? Kenapa tidak kupu – kupu atau kumbang?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada penasaran didalamnya. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang bodoh disini, aku atau Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak tahu, alasannya tidak tertulis di buku yang aku baca." Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya tanda berfikir. Kurasa Kyuhyun tidak menyadari, benar – benar tidak menyadari. Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan aku adalah orang yang polos. Tapi kukira Kyuhyun adalah orang yang tidak peka, sangat tidak peka.

"Aku penasaran dengan akhir ceritanya." Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga aku bisa merasakan aroma nafas hangatnya. Aku menutup mataku dan merasakan bibir tebal Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirku, melumatnya dengan lembut. Dapat kurasakan Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya membuat ciumanku dan ciumannya semakin dalam. Aku mengalungkan kedua tanganku memeluk leher Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memeluk pinggangku membuat tubuhku semakin dekat dengannya. Dan membuat ciuman kami lebih dan lebih dalam lagi.

''

.

.

_**Aku selalu terkagum oleh benda putih itu..**_

_**Yang tampak terlihat bagai dirimu..**_

_**Dalam balutan keindahan aku melihatmu..**_

_**Begitu jelas melihat sosokmu..**_

_**Namun seakan begitu jauh..**_

''

.

.

-Author PoV-

Sungmin, namja manis itu tengah berada di kelas yang kosong. Meletakan kepalanya pada lipatan tangan di atas meja dengan perasaan bosan. Sesekali mengembungkan pipinya tanda ia tengah kesal, ia melihat ponsel yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya tepat disamping kepalanya. Tak bergetar, tak bersuara, tak ada pesan singkat, tak ada panggilan. Sungmin sangat ingin melempar ponselnya mengingat hal tersebut. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan meraih ponselnya, mencari nama Kyuhyun di list kontak. Berfikir apakah ia akan menghubungi Kyuhyun.

Bukankah Kyuhyun menyuruhnya menunggu di kelas setelah mata kuliah selesai, bukankah Kyuhyun berjanji akan menjemputnya. Kenapa begitu lama, apakah Kyuhyun lupa? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di dalam fikiran kalut Sungmin. Sungmin menekan tombol hijau di sisi kiri ponselnya, meletakkan ponsel hitam tersebut ditelinga kanannya. Sungmin memutuskan panggilan tersebut saat suara operator mulai terdengar.

"Tidak diangkat.. pabbo.." Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya, melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat. Melewati koridor yang tampak lenggang, ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok namja tampan tersebut. Berhenti melangkah saat iris mata coklatnya melihat namja yang sendari tadi dicarinya. Dadanya seakan sesak saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah tertawa dengan seorang wanita yang dikenalnya. Sungmin berjalan pelan menuju kedua figur tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan sedikit terkejut melihat sosok Sungmin yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ah, Sungmin-ah. Ada apa?" Sungmin ingin sekali menendang figur tampan itu jika saja ia bukan orang yang dicintainya. 'Ada apa?' Kyuhyun baru saja mengatakan hal tersebut, dan Sungmin sekarang tahu bahwa Kyuhyun benar – benar lupa akan janjinya.

"Tidak pulang?" Sungmin berusaha meredam rasa sesak didadanya. Ia merasa cemburu dan.. takut, saat melihat Kyuhyun bersama dengan wanita yang menurutnya salah satu alasan Kyuhyun masih belum menerima cintanya.

.

.

.

-Sungmin PoV-

"Ah.. Mianhae Ming. Aku ada perlu dengan Victoria noona. Kau bisa pulang sendiri?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Kurasakan dadaku seakan di himpit oleh dua benda tumpul, sesak.

"Yo! Kyuhyun! Noona!" Sungmin menyingkir saat ia melihat tiga orang namja yang ia ketahui adalah Choi Minho, Lee Jonghyun dan Shim Changmin. Sahabat Kyuhyun yang tergabung dalam Kyu-line, grup yang sangat popular itu.

"Kajja Kyuhyun-ah.. anyeong, Sungmin-ssi" Belum sempat aku membalas ucapannya, Kyuhyun kini tengah berjalan menjauh dengan Victoria noona yang menggandeng lengannya. Kulihat beberapa kali Kyuhyun melihat kearahku dengan tatapan bersalah. Dan itu membuatku merasa sangat menyedihkan.

"Sungmin-ssi, kami pergi" ucap Changmin padaku sambil menepuk bahu kananku. Dua namja lainnya juga member hormat padaku. Aku membalasnya singkat lalu dengan segera membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat dia yang tersenyum kearahku. Dia yang menyebut diriku bagai dandelion. Dia berjalan pelan kearahku, masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku ingin melihat dandelion.." ucapnya. Kini dapat kurasakan mataku memanas, terasa sesuatu ingin jatuh dari mataku. Saat rasa sakit ini berada dalam titik puncak dan aku seakan tak kuasa membendung rasa ini. Entah bagaimana bisa, dia selalu datang dan mengatakan hal yang sama. 'ingin melihat dandelion'.

"Kau mau ikut denganku?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan mengangguk sembari menatapnya. Aku tak berani menundukkan kepalaku, aku takut cairan yang menggenang di mataku terjatuh. Dia menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku pergi.

...

.

.

.

Dan sekarang sampailah aku disini, sebuah bukit yang terdapat banyak ilalang dan dandelion disana. Tumbuh dengan liar namun terlihat indah, terlihat rapuh. Aku mengambil nafas dalam dan berteriak.

"Aarrrggghhh! Ahhh! Kau sangat jahat! Aku membencimu Cho Kyuhyun bodooh!" aku berteriak dengan seluruh emosi yang ada dalam tubuhku, dapat kurasakan air mata mulai memenuhi pipiku. Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku dan bertumpu pada kedua lututku. Aku membencinya, membencinya yang membuatku mencintainya begitu dalam.

"Sudah puas? Kau membuat telingaku sakit. Aiissh.." kulihat dia mengusap telinga kanannya, aku tahu apa yang ia katakan hanya gurauan semata. Aku tersenyum saat mendengar gurauannya. Ia kini menjongkokkan tubuhnya didepanku, mengusap air mata yang berada dipipiku.

"Aku lelah.." ucapku pelan. Ia kini mendudukkan tubuhnya disampingku, menepuk – nepuk pahanya tanda bahwa ia mnyuruhku tidur disana. Tanpa banyak bicara aku langsung mnuruti perintahnya, aku tidur dipahanya dan menatap langit. Tidak melainkan menatap awan.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan.." ucapku masih menatap awan yang sedikit menghitam diatasku.

"Kurasa tidak." Katanya dengan penuh keyakinan. Aku mengambil dandelion yang ada disekitarku masih dengan posisi berbaring di pahanya. Menatap dandelion itu sekilas, dan meniupnya hingga benda putih itu terbang menjadi serpihan – serpihan kecil. Mengikuti arah angin yang membawanya. Dandelion kecil tidak mungkin menggapai awan.

"Terima kasih.. Hae.." Aku menutup mataku dan kurasakan rasa kantuk mulai menyerangku. Hingga aku benar – benar tertidur dipangkuannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini aku jarang bertemu Kyuhyun, bahkan ia jarang berada di apartement. Aku terlalu malas untuk menghubunginya, ah.. tidak. Melainkan terlalu sakit. Terakhir kali aku menghubunginya adalah dua hari yang lalu. Aku meneleponnya saat hampir tengah malam. Aku begitu khawatir saat ia tak mengabariku. Dan seakan terjatuh dari tebing yang sangat tinggi, aku begitu sakit. Saat Victoria noona-lah yang mengangkatnya. Ia berkata bahwa Kyuhyun tertidur di tempatnya karena terlalu lelah. Bahkan aku masih belum bisa melupakan setiap penjelasan Victoria noona. Victoria noona

adalah mantan kekasih Kyuhyun. Dan hal itu membuat harapanku yang tipis seakan kosong.

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku berjalan malas menyusuri jalan Seoul, sedikit berjalan – jalan mungkin bisa menjernihkan pikiranku. Dan kukira hal itu salah besar saat aku melihat beberapa toko bernuansa pink dan merah.

Dengan sebuah kata yang mungkin menjadi topik hari ini, valentine. Aku ingin segera meninggalkan tempat itu, namun sebuah suara memanggilku.

"Sungmin-ssi?" aku berbalik dan bingo! Kurasa ini adalah hari terburukku, Victoria noona.

"Ah, Victoria noona." Aku mencoba tersenyum ramah meski aku tak tahu itu terlihat tulus atau tidak. Kulihat Victoria noona kini mengalihkan pandangannya seakan mencari sesuatu.

"Sungmin-ah, aku ingin bicara. Bagaimana jika bicara di cafe itu." aku mengangguk meski sedikit terpaksa, berjalan mengikuti Victoria noona yang lebih dulu memasuki cafe.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanyanya saat kami sudah menempati salah satu meja.

"Cappucino." Ucapku singkat. "Bukankah noona mau bicara sesuatu?" tanyaku, sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu suka dengan situasi ini. Ini membuatku tidak nyaman dan ingin segera pergi dari sini.

"Ahh, baiklah. Kudengar kau menyukai Kyuhyun, benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Ne. Ada masalah?" aku tidak perduli dia akan mencemohku atau mencaciku. Aku hanya ingin pembicaraan ini segera berakhir.

"Sedikit, dan aku ingin meluruskannya. Kau tahu? Kyuhyun menyukaiku, ia ingin bersamaku tetapi ia takut menyakitimu." Rasa sesak yang sering hadir itu kembali. Harus berapa kali aku merasakan ini, dan ini jauh lebih sakit. Karena pada akhirnya aku memang ditakdirkan untuk kalah.

"Benarkah? Kenapa ia tidak berkata langsung padaku?" nada suaraku mulai bergetar, dan aku berusaha berbicara se-normal mungkin.

"Dia takut menyakitimu, dan.. kuharap kau mau melepaskan Kyuhyun. Hubungan antar pria itu bukan hal yang baik. Kau sudah dewasa untuk mengerti"

...

.

.

.

.

-Kyuhyun PoV-

Aku menatap kearah langit, hari ini agak mendung. Tapi kuharap nanti malam hujan tidak turun. Beberapa hari ini aku tengah sibuk meyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk Sungmin. Tidak bertemu dengan sosoknya sungguh membuatku rindu. Tapi bagaimana lagi, aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya yang selama ini menungguku dengan penuh kesabaran.

Hari sudah beranjak sore, dan aku kini bergegas untuk pulang ke apartement yang beberapa hari ini jarang kudatangi. Aku memasukkan password dan mulai memasuki apartement. Apartement ini terlihat berbeda, aku tak mengindahkan hal tersebut dan melangkah menuju kamar kami. Dan hal yang sama tampak terjadi, ada yang terlihat berbeda. Aku mengamati kamar kami dan kini kusadari bahwa beberapa barang telah hilang.

Aku merasakan sebuah kecemasan dalam diriku, dan dengan reflek aku berjalan menuju lemari baju kami. Sebuah keterkejutan yang besar melandaku, ketika aku tak menemukan pakaian Sungmin disana. Dan koper Sungmin juga hilang. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada ranjang kami dan menemukan sebuah kertas disana, dengan cepat aku mengambilnya.

''

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dalam penantian..**_

_**Aku menerbangkan satu per satu kelopakku.**_

_**Untuk dapat menggapai dirimu.**_

_**Namun, kau masih terlalu tinggi.**_

_**Saat seluruh kelopakku telah pergi.**_

_**Maka disinilah aku berhenti.**_

_-Dandelion-_

_''_

_._

_._

Kini memoriku mengutar kembali saat Sungmin menceritakan kisah sebuah dandelion, dan aku baru menyadari jika akulah awan yang dimaksud. Aku meraih ponselku dan menelphone Sungmin, namun suara seorang wanita menyebalkanlah yang terdengar. Aku segera keluar dari apartement untuk mencari Sungmin.

.

.

.

-Author PoV-

"Kenapa disini?" Namja manis itu mengalihkan pandangan kosongnya saat sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Hae-ah.. aku ingin melihat dandelion." Ucapnya lirih.

"Sebentar lagi akan hujan." Donghae, namja itu kini mengambil tempat tepat disebelah Sungmin. Menatap hamparan dandelion yang terlihat indah dimatanya.

"Jika hujan dandelion tidak dapat terbang bukan. Hari ini benar – benar berakhir." Donghae menatap Sungmin lekat dan berkata.

"Kukira belum.." ucapnya dengan senyum mengulas manis bibirnya.

Kyuhyun kini tengah duduk dibangku taman tempat ia akan menunggu Sungmin dengan gembira. Namun kali ini berbeda, ia tengah gelisah. Bagaimana jika Sungmin benar – benar pergi? Ini salahnya yang selama ini menyia – nyiakan cintanya. Hanya karena alasan sebuah gender?! Dan hal itu menjadi kebodohan besarnya saat Sungmin benar – benar lepas darinya. Ia menatap kosong gitar coklat disampingnya. Belajar selama beberapa hari kepada Jonghyun ditemani oleh member Kyu-line yang lain beserta Victoria noona untuk memberikan kejutan pada Sungmin, apakah ini akan sia – sia? Nampak seorang yeoja menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sudahlah Sungmin tidak akan datang" Victoria, yeoja itu memberikan pendapatnya.

"Aku akan menunggunya." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kau lihat, lilinnya hampir habis dan sebentar lagi hujan. Sebaiknya kita pulang!" Victoria menarik tangan Kyuhyun, namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun melepaskannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menunggunya disini! Sungmin akan datang!" bentaknya.

"Kau bahkan belum memberitahunya!" ucap Victoria

"Aku mengirimkannya pesan singkat, kau lebih baik pergi." ucap Kyuhyun acuh.

"Aku menyukaimu Kyu. Kau tahu mengapa aku bersedia menghabiskan beberapa hari ini denganmu? Agar aku bisa dekat denganmu!" Victoria berteriak kesal dan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu bukan aku melakukan ini untuk Sungmin? Tolong noona, biarkan kali ini aku menyatakannya. Aku tak ingin menyesal, aku tahu selama ini aku sudah terlalu mencintainya" balas Kyuhyun.

Victoria kehabisan kata, lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. setetes airmata jatuh dari mata indahnya, ia kira Kyuhyun akan menyerah. Tapi Victoria menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun serius menyukai Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap kearah langit saat dirasa langit mulai memuntahkan tangisannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap lilin – lilin yang telah disusunnya beranjak padam. Ia sama sekali tak beranjak dari duduknya. Membuat Changmin yang sedang memeluk Jonghyun –kekasihnya- melihat dari kejauhan menatap miris pada Kyuhyun yang kini terselimuti oleh air hujan. Ia mengambil handphone-nya dan menempatkan pada telinga kanannya.

"Kenapa begitu lama?"

"..."

"Semuanya rusak bodoh! Cepat kesini!" Changmin menutup teleponnya dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang masih tak bergeming.

"Sedikit terlambat." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hae-ah! untuk apa kita kesini?" Sungmin berteriak keras pada Donghae yang kini menarik tangannya dan berlari, menerjang hujan.

"Dandelion tidak boleh menyerah!" Donghae menjawab dengan sebuah teriakan juga, masih menarik tangan Sungmin menuju taman tempat Kyuhyun menunggu. Sungmin berhenti berlari saat iris mata coklatnya yang sedikit mengabur menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang seluruh tubuhnya sudah basah karena hujan.

"Wae?" tanya Donghae.

"Kenapa kesini..?" tanya Sungmin lirih.

"Kyuhyun.. ia menunggumu." Jawab Donghae yang kini melepas genggaman tangan Sungmin.

"Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak mencintaiku." Sungmin menatap Donghae dengan air mata samarnya yang tercampur air hujan.

"Kau tidak ingin menanyakan langsung? Cepat, dia sudah menunggu lama." Sungmin berjalan melewati Donghae. Meninggalkan Donghae yang membelakanginya.

"Aku mencintaimu.. Dandelion." Ucapnya menyerupai bisikan.

.

.

.

...

"Kyu.." Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya cepat saat sebuah suara yang amat ia rindukan menyapa pendengarannya. Ia menatap Sungmin tak percaya, mengusap wajah basahnya untuk memperjelas pengelihatannya. Berlari dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat.

"Aku mencintaimu.. aku mencintaimu.. Jangan pergi.. kumohon." Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun masih dengan keterkejutan pada dirinya. Kyuhyun megatakan bahwa ia mencintainya. Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu seolah ia begitu takut kehilangan Sungmin.

"Kyu.. bukankah dandelion tidak bisa mencapai awan.." Entah sejak kapan, kini Sungmin mulai sedikit terisak. Bukan tangis yang menyesakkan, melainkan tangis dengan kebahagiaan didalamnya.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi awan, aku ingn menjadi ilalang yang berada disekeliling dandelion. Menjaga dandelion dari terpaan angin, menemani dandelion menjalani hidupnya." Mendengar hal itu Sungmin semakin menagis haru.

"Sejak kapan.. sejak kapan kau menjadi romantis seperti ini Kyu" ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kau merusak suasana Minnie-ku.."

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini dua namja itu tangah berada dalam ranjang dan selimut tebal yang membungkus keduanya. berada dalam guyuran hujan tak ayal membuat keduanya kedinginan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa menungguku di Taman? Kenapa tidak di apartement saja?" tanya Sungmin yang berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Inikan hari valentine, aku ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu, Ming. Bukankah kau yang kemarin memintaku untuk merayakan valentine bersama?" Ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Benarkah? Apa?" Sungmin bertanya dengan antusias, ia begitu senang saat mendengar Kyuhyun akan memberikan kejutan padanya. Meski harus berakhir berantakan.

"Aku ingin menyanyikan lagu dengan bermain gitar dengan dikelilingi lilin berbentuk hati. Bukankah itu keren?" Kyuhyun berucap dengan bangga. Dan Sungmin kini mngerutkan keningnya.

"Bukankah itu terlihat.. eum.. sedikit bodoh? Jelas – jelas ini musim hujan?" ucap Sungmin polos. Dan Kyuhyun kini memikirkan perkataan Sungmin.

"Ini ide Changmin! Aku hanya menurutinya saja." Sungmin terkekeh mendengar pembelaan Kyuhyun.

"Hehe, sayang sekali ya.. padahal aku ingin merayakan valentine bersama Kyuhyunku.." ucap Sungmin lirih. Mendengar hal itu Kyuhyun segera mengambil kardus yang berisi lilin diikuti dengan Sungmin yang melihat bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kita akan merayakan valentine, Minnie.." Kyuhyun menyalakan lilin pada beberapa tempat di kamar mereka, setelah itu mematikan lampu. Kini kamar mereka tampak remang hanya disinari cahaya lilin. Menampilkan kesan romatis yang sederhana.

"Kyu.." Sungmin melihat hal itu dengan takjub, dan hanya menurut saat Kyuhyun menuntunnya menuju tempat tidur. Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin, menatap wajah Sungmin yang kini membalas tatapan matanya gugup.

"Bukankah dingin?" Sungmin mengangguk dan menutup matanya saat Kyuhyun mulai menciumnya. Melumat bibirnya dan merajai tubuhnya.

"Ungghh.. Kyuhyun-ah.." Sungmin mendesah saat tangan Kyuhyun mulai merayap memasuki kemeja Sungmin, memainkan putingnya yang mulai mencuap. Kyuhyun menyobek asal kemeja Sungmin, melemparnya asal entah kemana. Ia kini menghisap puting Sungmin dengan kuat. Membuat Sungmin mendesah hebat.

Kyuhyun menggerakan lidahnya secara memutar di nipple pink Sungmin. Sesekali Sungmin melengkungkan punggungnya saat bagian sensitifnya itu digigit oleh namjanya. Hisapan-hisapan pun tak Kyuhyun hentikan, membuat Sungmin terus melenguh dan menarik surai Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ngghh~ Kyuhy.. hyuun.." Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun menghisap bagian kecil di sisi nipplenya. Hingga tubuh mulus seputih susu itu mulai ternoda oleh warna kemerahan di dadanya. Tangan Sungmin masih berada di ribuan helai rambut Kyuhyun, bergerak sesuai dengan Kyuhyun yang terus mencumbu tubuhnya.

"Ennghh.. hhh~.. Ahhh.." Sungmin melenguh panjang saat Kyuhyun mengecup hampir seluruh area dadanya, mencium bahkan terkadang memainkan lidahnya hingga meninggalkan jejak basah hingga leher Sungmin. "Aah~!" Kyuhyun menggigit adam's apple dan dagu Sungmin.

"Kyu..nie.. mmhh.. aahh~" Sungmin menikmati hembusan hangat nafas Kyuhyun serta gesekan halus hidung Kyuhyun yang bergerak lembut di rahangnya. Sungmin meraih ujung t-shirt bergaris Kyuhyun, menariknya hingga terlepas sempurna dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Kedua tubuh itu bersatu, saling memberikan rasa hangat.

"Minghh.. aku benar-benar tidak akan berhenti.." ibu jari Kyuhyun mengelus pipi yang merona itu dan dijawab oleh anggukan pasti dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, menyentuhkan lagi bibirnya di atas bibir Sungmin. Berada diantara sela bibir Sungmin, menghisap bagian atas dan bawah benda hangat itu secara bergantian.

Sungmin memeluk leher Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun kembali turun ke lehernya. Mencumbunya, hampir di seluruh bagian. "Sshhhh.. Kyuhyun…" Sungmin sedikit berjengit saat Kyuhyun menggigit-gigit kecil tulang selangkanya. Jari-jarinya menggelitik bahu dan punggung atas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya membiarkan saat Kyuhyun semakin turun ke tubuh bagian bawahnya. Menurunkan celana kainnya dengan mudah, beserta celana dalamnya sekaligus. Ada rasa malu mengingat ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya, tapi ia sudah yakin untuk memberikan seluruhnya pada namja yang sedang menghisap juniornya itu.

"aahhh.. hngghh.. aaahhh.." Sungmin menelusupkan kepalanya ke bantal, rasa hangat dan basah di bawah sana membuat sesuatu ingin keluar dari miliknya. Ia hanya bisa menikmati dan menahannya, akan terasa memalukan ia semudah itu mencapai orgasmenya. Sungmin menarik tangannya dari rambut Kyuhyun, menggantinya dengan sprai tempat tidur yang sudah berantakan.

"Aaah! Kyuhyun.. Kyu.." Sungmin sudah bertahan di ujung kemampuannya menahan spermanya, Kyuhyun menggoda lubang kecilnya. Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja, semuanya seperti memutih. Kelegaan terpancar dari wajah Sungmin, peluh dan nafas putus-putus menambah kesan seksi pasca orgasme Sungmin dari oral job Kyuhyun.

"Kau menyukainya? Apa aku melakukannya dengan baik?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah mensejajarkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajahnya yang memerah, diusapnya pipi dan bibir Kyuhyun bergantian. "Tak pernah ada yang sebaik ini, Saranghae" Sungmin melumat bibir bawah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka seluruh penutup tubuhnya hingga naked dan melakukan foreplay lagi, membangkitkan gairah Sungmin yang sempat mereda karena orgasmenya tadi. Dilakukannya bertahap, tanpa ada rasa bosan dan kesan terburu-buru. Kyuhyun memperlakukan Sungmin sebaik mungkin, menyalurkan gairah untuk menguasai tubuh Sungmin disertai rasa cinta dalam setiap sentuhannya.

"Kyu! Mau ke mana?" Sungmin menahan lengan Kyuhyun yang beranjak dari atas tubuhnya. "Mengambil sesuatu, untuk mengurangi sakitnya" Sungmin menggeleng lemah, "Aniya, tidak perlu. Lakukan saja, sakitnya kita rasakan bersama" Kyuhyun tersenyum, memeluk tubuh tak berdaya Sungmin dengan sayang.

Kyuhyun mensejajarkan lagi tubuhnya, meraih satu kaki Sungmin dan meletakannya di bahu kanannya. "Jangan segan memintaku berhenti jika menyakitkan, hm?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Kyuhyun mengurut lagi kejantanannya agar semakin menegang, mempersiapkannya ke depan single hole Sungmin.

"Ngghh!" Sungmin menunjukan rasa tak nyaman saat Kyuhyun mulai memasukan miliknya, tangannya jg reflek meremas lengan Kyuhyun di sisi tubuhnya. "A-aakhhh! Ngghh.." Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga memutih, wajahnya menyiratkan kesakitan.

"Sungmin, lihat aku. Tatap aku" Sungmin melenguh, membuka matanya dan menatap mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menurunkan kepalanya, berusaha menggapai bibir Sungmin.

"AAAHH! Kyunieee!" tidak, Kyuhyun hanya mengelabuinya. Kyuhyun dengan cepat memasukan miliknya sedalam yang ia bisa saat berusaha mencium Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga menunjukan mimik yang sedikit tak nyaman. Miliknya juga terasa perih karena jepitan hole Sungmin yang terlalu kuat.

"Bisakah aku bergerak?"

Sungmin hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman, ia sudah tidak mampu berucap apapun lagi. Kyuhyun perlahan menusuk Sungmin, bertahap semakin cepat sesuai dengan keinginan tubuh Sungmin yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Semakin cepat Kyuhyun bergerak, otot lubang Sungmin juga sudah mulai terbiasa dalam menerima junior Kyuhyun.

"Ahh ahh ahhh mmmhh ahhh Kyu.. lakukan lagi.." tubuh Sungmin terlunjak-lunjak sesuai irama tusukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin menekan kaki Sungmin yang ada di bahunya, membuat lubang itu semakin terbuka, semakin mudah untuk Kyuhyun menyentuh titik prostat Sungmin.

"Ngghhh.. aaahh.. Lee Sungmin.." Kyuhyun meracau, ia menahan beban tubuhnya sambil terus meng in-out-kan miliknya di dalam tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Kyuhyun.. Cho.. faster.. ahhh.." Sungmin meraih juniornya dan memijatnya.

"Minghh.. kau.. me-menyukainya?"

"Aahh~ iya~ hhh.. sedikit lagi.. ku mohon.. le… bih dalam.."

"Sung..min.. sarang..haeyo.."

"Na.. do.. Kyu! Aku ti-dak bisa menahannya lagi…"

"Nggghhh.. Sungmin… teriakan namaku, sayang"

"Ahh.. ahh… Cho.."

"Cho… Cho Kyuhyun-aah!"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Terimakasih, sudah memilih menjadi ilalang untuk menemani dandelion kecil yang hampir menyerah menggapaimu.**_

_**Saranghamnida**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

THE END

.

.

.

Ini ff hadiah valentine untuk Kyumin Shipper ^^

Termakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk Adhit D'thirteen, author ff asli ini yang udah kasih ijin untuk remake ceritanya jadi KyuMin.

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY ^^ Spread our love to KyuMin.


End file.
